pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Jetlag and Disney Beginner Video Roobarb Pan 2
TheLastDisneyToon in Jetlag Productions and Walt Disney Production Cast *Roobarb (from Roobarb and Custard) as Peter Pan *Starlow (from Super Mario Bros) as Tinkerbell *Baron Dante (from Croc) as Captain Hook *Mr. Snoops (from The Rescuers) as Mr. Smee *Jano (from Rayman) as Tick Tock the Crocodile *Gromit (from Wallace and Gromit) as Slighty *Waffles (from Catscratch) as Nibs *Cat and Dog (from CatDog) as The Twins *Gordon Quid (from Catscratch) as Cubby *Waffles (from Catscratch) as Roo *Roscoe, DeSeto, Banzai, Ed, Horace, Jasper, Honest John, Gideon, Abis Mal, and the Goons (from Oliver and Company, The Lion, 101 Dalmatians, Pinocchio, Aladdin, and Sleeping Beauty) as The Pirates (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg4.wav *Hit02.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *L_SABER.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *Hit03.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit3.wav *FastSabr.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrswg2.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcesee02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav soundsblaster.zip *wlkrsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargefire01.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav *SlowSabr.wav *sthswng1.wav *lasrhit4.wav *LSwall02.wav *LSwall01.wav *sthswng3.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *SaberOn.wav *fx5.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *Hum 1.wav *Hum 2.wav *Hum 4.wav *Hum 5.wav *Spin 6.wav *sthtwrl2.wav *sthswng2.wav *2 clash CK.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *fx4.wav *Spin 2.wav *5 clash 2.wav *4 clash good.wav *4 clash 2.wav *Saberblk.wav *coolsaber.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum5.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav Trivia *Roobarb will still have his light blue lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav, and when he grabs another one, a yellow one, that has the SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, he grabs two pistol guns throughout the entire movie. *Baron Dante will still have his red lightsaber, that will have the L_SABER.wav, Hum 2.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Gromit will be wearing Slighty's clothing, but will have a pistol gun, and will have an orange lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Cat and Dog will be wearing The Twins' clothing, and since Cat will have a yellow lightsaber and a black lightsaber, that will have fx4.wav, L_SABER.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 2.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, he will have two pistol guns, but since Dog will have an orange lightsaber staff, that will have the sw4-lightsabre.wav, coolsaber.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, he will have two pistol guns. *Mr. Blik will be wearing Cubby's clothing, but will have two pistol guns, and a purple lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Waffles will be Toodles' clothing, and will have a pistol gun, and two lightsabers, such as a yellow lightsaber and an orange lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Gordon Quid will be wearing Nibs' clothing, but will have a pistol gun, and will have a dark blue lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, Hum 2.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Roscoe, DeSeto, Banzai, Ed, Horace, Jasper, Honest John, Gideon, Abis Mal, and the Goons will be wearing pirate clothing, hat, ear-rings, and boots, but will have some pistol guns, and will carry some red lightsabers, that will have the sabrout1.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, L_SABER.wav, SaberOn.wav, sabrout1.wav, fx4.wav Hum 4.wav, Hum 2.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Peter Pan Movies Category:Peter Pan Spoofs